ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic
Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes lightning. Description Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of lightning into their body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Lightning Dragons. The user is capable of producing lightning from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents. This Magic’s spells seem to possess an incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which they’re composed of seems capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for the user to take them out;1 however, their trajectory may be redirected by metal objects acting as “lightning rods”, thus redirecting the attacks Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, likely allows its user to consume external sources of electricity and lightning to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for lightning they produced themselves. Initially upon activating this Magic, Aeolus gained much sharper canines and a large amount of scales on his forearms,3 though subsequent uses of this Magic portrayed Aeolus as lacking the scales Upon using this magic Aeolus can change the volume of how much electricity is in every move Spells Aeolus's Spells Basic Spells •'Lightning Dragon's Roar': Aeolus gathers lightning in their mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast on a wide area in front of them. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target is still in shape, the lightning slows their movements. [Offensive Spell & Status Effect Spell] |''' [Close Range & Mid Range] '''| [Cost: 3, 4, 5] •'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd': Aeolus raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it. He then hurl this at the enemy. [Offensive Spell] |''' [Long Range] '''| [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Lightning Dragon’s Raging Bolt': Aeolus raises a clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target from the air, possibly completely vaporizing them with a strong blast of lightning •'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist': Aeolus punches the air, releasing a giant, high speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist, which, upon contact with the user will paralyze them and it'll generate a massive explosion [Offensive Spell] ' | Range | 1 , 2 , 3 •'Lightning Dragon's Jaw: 'Aeolus locks their hands together in a tight fist and swings them down onto the target, both smashing them into the ground and creating a destructive circular wave •'Lightning Dragon's Voltage Flicker: 'Aeolus engulfs his body in lightning in which he then teleport's and does a destructive attack, this move can be used for offense, dodging, and for mobility depending on what Aeolus needs at the time Spell, Defensive Spell, Mobility Spell '| Range '|''' 1, 2, 3 ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Lightning Dragon's Roaring Thunder:' Aeolus rushes at the target and releases a large burst of lightning from their fist, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target and stunning the target for a limited period of time , whilst also pushing them away with immense force [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 20] Navigation Category:Slayers